A Super Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Mika-Girl101
Summary: On of the villians escape from jail, now they plan to turn a new leaf a help Superman fight evil. But are they telling the truth? Or is it all an act to start up something bigger? Plz R&R. Thanx! Cya inside!
1. Chapter 1

**A Super Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**Chapter 1:**

He cut the iron bars to the jail cell window, giving a large enough space for a woman to slip through the opening. He long raven hair covered her back and her bright blue eyes pierced through the darkness of the night. She looked down by her feet to find her uniform and equiptment. "Thanks man. This helps a lot. Didn't know how much longer I would last in there." She said as she picked up her costume and started to change.

"Anytime my dear. Now where's my cut." A man asked.

"Here." The woman said as she tossed the man a roll of money. "It's all there. Now scram. I got things to do." She said as she put on a pair of black heels that went with a short, black, long-sleeved dress she was wearing. A breeze blew past her, blowing her sleeves and dress along with her hair around her. She sensed he savior leave and waited for him to be a distance away from her. She picked up a witch's hat that had the top of it bent to the side. Then she snaped her fingers and a broom appeared in her hands out of nowhere before she sat on it and flew into the night sky, landing on the first cloud she could reach and relaxing on it.

But it didn't take long for the police to notice she was missing, and she knew what that meant. Superman would come to find her and take her back to prison. But she wasn't going back to prison, she couldn't. She didn't belong in that dirty place. She needed to be home.

"Night Sky." She heard the familliar voice say, which brought a smile to her face.

"Why Superman. To what do I owe this pleasant intrusion?" She asked cooly.

"You broke out of prison. And I have to take you back. Now would you rather come quietly, or must I use force?"

"Hmmm... Do you really want me to answer that?" She asked, still not sitting up from her comfortable position.

"Night Sky..." Superman growled.

"Why so formal? Clark, you don't have to always call me by that? Let's just talk." Night Sky said. "Just call me Sky."

"What are you getting at?" Superman asked.

"I'm turning a new leaf Clark. I wanna be a good guy from now on. No more evil." She said as she snapped her fingers, andher whole outfit instantly turned white.

"You need to pay for what you've done." Superman replied.

"So teach me to be good. I promise I won't do anything." Sky said. "We could work together."

"I don't think s-"

"Why not? It could work. You can't handle everything on your own, and I can help. Please?" She asked, holding her hand into front of her face as if he were praying. "This is how I can pay for all the bad things I've done in the past. Please."

Superman let out a sigh, having a feeling this was a bad idea. But how could he turn her down? She seemed so sincere and honest about what she was telling him. Not to mention the fact that he _did_need help with more villians coming everyday trying to take over Metropolis (sp? someone?). Maybe she was telling the truth. "Alright. But if you screw up once, I'm handing you over to the police, where you won't be getting back out for a _long _time." Superman said.

"Yes Sir!" Sky said as she saluted him. Then she looked down at her wrist. There was an electronic bracelette on it, keeping her limited on the power she used. She didn't have enough to fly anymore. Then she looked at Superman.

"You'll keep that on until I decide you can have it off." Superman said.

"Then you'll need to get me of of Cloud Nine here... I can't use anymore power until I get a good night's rest. Which brings up another problem. I don't have any clothes or anywhere to stay." Sky said.

"Then you can get a job." Superman said said as he lifted Sky into his arms, not happy about having to help her at all, but then again, if she planned to be a god guy, then it wouldn't hurt for her to help him later on. He let out a sigh. "You can stay in my apartment with me until you can get on your feet."

"Oh thank you Clark!" Sky exclaimed as she hugged Superman.

"Watch it with the first names! If someone hears you-"

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Even from your precious Louis." Sky said with a smile.

"If you dare tell anyone..." Superman threatened.

"Like I said before, don't worry. Now let's hurry, I'm feeling drained by thesecond with this bracelette on." Sky said, and Superman flew back into Metropolis, stopping on the roof of his appartment building so he wouldn't be seen. He changed quickly, putting his suite on over his Super Suite, then opening the door to get into the building from the roof.

"Let's go." He said, allowing Sky to go in before him. "You can sleep on the couch. I'll get youa job tomorrow where I can keep an eye on you."

"Alright alright, I get it. You still don't trust me. And thanks. Most others would just throw me back in jail." She said, then quickly placed a kiss on Clark's cheek. "Thank you Clark." She said as sincerely as she possibly could, because she meant it. She knew anyone else would have thrown her right back into jail, not giving her another chance. It was nice to have someone believe in her for once.

"Come on." Clark said as he followed Sky to his apartment, not believing that she had kissed him, even if it was just on the cheek. It seemed a bit forward to him, especially since they had been enemies until what seemed like now. He deeply needed some sleep for tomorrow though. Tomorrow he had to give Louis something else to write about Superman while working on his own article about some old woman on the other end of town who wwas suposedly the oldest woman in Metropolis.

"Oh what fun you'll have tomorrow." Sky said as she went into the apartment, using her powers to open the door and let herself in. "Nice place." She said before flinging herself on the sofa.

"Don't do that again." Clark said.

"What?" Sky asked.

"Letting yourself into my apartment like that. And I thought you said you couldn't use anymore magic." Clark stated, now suspicious.

"Not to fly, that takes a lot of my energy, you should know that. But to do little parlour tricks, i could go on all day if I wanted. Besides, it saved time for you to find your keys and wait all those stupid seconds to get in. You should thank me." Sky said with a smile before she made a nail filer appear in her hands and started filing her nails.

_Why did I agree to this? _Clark groaned in his head.

"Because you believe in me." Sky answered his question.

"Would you stop that?" Clark asked. Then he turned to his room. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Nighty night!" Sky exclaimed before making herself comfortable on the sofa and drifting into sleep while Clark changed into his PJ's and got in bed, wondering what he was getting himself into.

AN- Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think I did a pretty good job for my first Superman fic. Yes, there will be more. lol. I wasn't sure if I spelled Metropolis right or not though. So if someone could point that out whether i did or not, that would be great. And I keep forgetting what the place where Clark works is... So if someone could tell me, plz? And I apologize ahead of time if I accidentally call Clark Kent instead of Clark because I do that sometimes by accident. Heh. Plz R&R! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanx! TTFN!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Sky woke up the next morning on the couch to the smell of bacon and eggs. She smiled, the smell bringing back memories of her life before her powers. She had been raised on a farm, like Clark, and remembered her mother making bacon, eggs, and sausage every morning for breakfast. She got up off the couch and skipped out to the kitchen with a smile on her face. "Morning!" She greeted Clark as she stole a piece of bacon.

"Hey! Don't touch it! You could get burned." Clark warned her.

"Whatever." Sky said as she slowly ate the bacon.

Clark let out a sigh. Why had he even thought of letting her stay with him? He couldn't even enjoy his breakfast without her bothering him. And he knew he was going to regret the next thing he was going to tell her too. He let a sigh and prepared himself, not believing he was going to do this. "I got you a job." He said.

"Really?" Sky asked as she chewed ont he piece of bacon she stole. She savored every bit of, loving the taste of real bacon. "Where?"

"At the daily planet as my assisstant." Clark sighed. He was dissappointed that there was no other job available, but he said he would find her a job, and so he did. "Do you think you can hande that?"

"I guess it's a start. I mean, I could have taken a job at Victoria Secret or somewhere like that, but I guess the Daily Planet's okay." Sky replied. "But thanks."

"Breakfast?" Clark asked as he turned around holding a pan full of bacon and eggs. He was wearing an apron that looked like something his mom should be wearing, and Sky could help but cover her mouth to try and his her laugh, but she couldn't stifle it. "What?" Clark asked, looking confused.

"Dude, what's with the Granny Apron?" Sky asked. "Seriously, you're Superman! You shouldn't even _touch_ anything like that."

"Well, Sky, I'm sorry if I don't want my suite to get dirty before I go to work." Clark said.

"Seriously though, the frilly thing doesn't work for you. Maybe you try one of those Danger: Men Cooking aprons, y'know?" Sky suggested, still trying to not laugh.

"Do you want anything or not?" Clark asked.

"No, I'm good. I'll just get a bagel somewhere." Sky replied.

"I thought you said you had no money." Clark said as he started to eat his breakfast.

"I didn't say that. I said I didn't have money to buy clothes or my own place. I have some money if you let me freeload for a bit though." Sky replied with a smile as she snatched another piece of bacon and got up from her seat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I better get a few things before works." She said as she put her shoes on. "I'll see you at the Daily Planet in a few." She said before she opened the door and walked out, shutting it behind her.

Clark let out a sigh as he stared at his breakfast. "What have a gotten myself into now?" He asked himself. Then he looked up to see there wasn't much time left before he had to be at work. "Guess I better get out of here." He said, then he looked down and was started to see a black cat wondering around his apartment. "Sky..." He growled. But he would deal with her later, right now he just had to get to work.

-

"So how's life been on this side?" Mini, a tall, slim red headed girl asked Sky as she measured Sky for a new suite. "I hear you already got yourself a man too." Mini said with a smile as she looked up at Sky.

Sky chuckled a bit. "Don't believe everything you hear Deary. He's only letting me freeload until I can make it on my own." Sky replied. "Plus, it's all good. I need a place to saty, he needs to lighten up, it's perfect!" She said, hoping the word wasn't out that she was living with the Man Of Steel. She'd have everyone all over her to try and get in on it. She didn't need that. It would ruin everything for her.

"Alright! I think we have something that will fit you and I know you will die for." Min said as he eyebrows bounced up and down.

"I want it cheap Mini!" Sky called as she watched her friend go into the back. ""And I want that Friends And Family Discount too!"

"Yeah yeah yeah." Mini sighed as she brought out a black suite with a miniskirt that flared out a bit. "Here, this should make any guy do a double-take, especially withthe body you got."

"Don't sweet talk me Hun. Now how much?" Sky asked as she grabbed a price tag. "That's it? A hundred dollars?"

"Shh... Nothing is supposed to be mark down that cheap!" Mini whispered. "Special, just for you. Plus the discount."

"Oh My God! Thank you Mini! You rock! I owe you big time girlie!" Sky exclaimed.

"You bet you do. Now gimme the cash and get changed. You have a job to get to." Mini said as Sky handed her a hundred dollar bill and ran to thedressing room. She was _so _ready for work.

AN- Okay, this is a bit short, but i really wanna update this and i'm kinda tired. But I promise the next chapter wil be good. REALLY good. k? Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Sky had changed into her suite and was now standing in front of the Daily Planet. She looked up to see the large globe spinning above her. "I think I'll take that down some day..." Sky mumbled, not liking the huge golden globe. Then she felt a burst of air blow and looked to see Superman himself flying through the air, his red cape float behind him. "Guess Clark's job starts early." She said to herself before she walked into the building and heading to the elevator. She pushed the button on the top floor, remember when she had gone there to attack Clark, a job given to her by Lex Luthor along with a piece of kryptonite. She'd come close to killing him, but something in her said not to. How he forgave her this much was beyond her. "I don't think I could ever do that." She said. Then she snapped out of it. _What am I thinking? I'm too strong to pity myself like that! I should have done away with him long ago... _She thought. "But he's so nice to me after that incident." She told her mind, then the scene ran through her head.

_Night Sky flew through the cloudless sky on her broom. She was heading towards the Daily Planet, top floor, just where Lex had told her to go. Her hat sat on her head, the source of her powers, as she smashed through the window, people staring at her with frightened looks from every direction, except one. Superman, or Clark, was the only one not looking, instead, her was running to the men's room. He went in, and soon the Man Of Steel appeared out of there. _

_Night Sky smiled as she walked over to him. "Superman I presume." She said_

_"And who might you be?" He asked her._

_"My name is Night Sky." She introduced herself. "I'm a huge fan and thought I should drop by."_

_"Really? And you had to smash through a window to get here. Hm. That's a bit dramatic, don't you think?" Superman asked._

_"I'm always dramatic." She said as she got closer to Superman, then went to stab him withteh kryptonite, but was stopped when Superman grabbed her wrist, holding it back. Superman was slowly weakening though. "How does it feel? To be weak and helpless, Superman?" Night Sky said as she pushed the green stone closer to Superman. But she suddenly went limp, and lost the fight._

Sky never knew what had happened that day. She never found out who hit her in the back of the head to make her lose consciousness like that. But if she ever did find out, then she was going to kill that person for ruining her plan, well, technically Lex's plan, but who cared? She almost had him!

Ding!

The doors opened and she walked into a room of people running, papers flying, and major disorganization. People were all yelling in their phones and writing things down while others typed loudly on their computers. No one looked at Sky at all. _Am I in the right place? _She thought. Then someone came up to her.

"You must be Clark's new assisstant." He said.

"Yes... And you are...?" She asked. She noticed that his tie had been loosened like almost every other guys' in the room and he had a sling on his arm. She wondered what happened to him.

"Oh, sorry. Jimmy Olsen, photographer at the Daily Planet." He said with a smile and reached out his hand. Sky took it with a smile. "You look familiar. Have we met before?" Jimmy asked.

"It's possible in a city like this. But I don't remember you." Sky replied, keeping her cool. "I'm Sky."

"Hm..." Jimmy thought for a moment. Then he looks up with a smile. "All-well. Why don't I show you around?" He asked as he offered his good arm, and Sky took it with a smile and allowed Jimmy to lead her to Clark's desk. "If you need anything from the boos, Perry's office is right over there." Jimmy said as he pointed to an office where Sky could hear a man screaming at the top of his lungs. She didn't think she was gonna go in there anytime soon. "And over there is where my desk is." He said, pointing to the what Sky had to call the cleanest desk in the room. "And there's Lois." He said, then waved to her. "Hey Lois!"

"Hey Jimmy..." She said, not paying much attention.

Sky eyed Lois up and down. What did she have that Clark found so attractive? _She's not even that pretty. _Sky thought. THen she noticed the Pulitzer Prize on her desk. She looked at what it was for and saw the title. "Why the World Doesn't Need Superman" is what it said. _Ouch! That must have hurt Clark bad. _She thought. Then they came to a desk that Sky took as Clark's, seeing a picture of him with his mom and dad on it. She knew that his dad had past away a while ago, so to see what he looked like was something for Sky. SHe wondered if she would ever meet Clark's family. That would be someting special to her, for someone to open up to her like that. She never had that happen to her before, not even with her own family.

"Well, here it is. There's not much to do now, just to final copy this for an article, but I'm sure Clark will have something for you once he gets back from... wherever he went." Jimmy said with a smile.

"I bet he's in and out of the office often." Sky commented.

"Yeah. Funny, ain't it?" Jimmy said, then he walked away.

Sky turned to the desk. It had to be more disorganized than her life, which was _very_ disorganized. "Guess I better get to work." She sighed, then started typing away, hoping Clark would get back soon.

AN- So does this chaptyer confuse you a bit? Is she good, is she bad? What the heck is goin' on inside this geius mind of mine, lol. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

Clark had returned from the bank robbery he had left the office to stop. The crooks had been caught and sent to jail while the citizens were safe, and he was back to his real job... _Lucky me... _He thought as he walked through the doors of the Daily Planet and went to the elevator. He went up to his office, knowing lay ahead. Getting yelled at by Perry for dissappearing, papers everywhere, even more work, and Sky probably reaking havoc in the office. But to his surprise, everything was quiet when he got back. Most people had stories to type no one was really running around. Lois was gone. _Probably at another interview. _Clark thought. Then he looked to his own desk and saw Sky sitting at a very clean desk that he could have sworn was his, but it didn't look like it. He went over to her and she looked up at him with a smile.

Sky sat at the desk with a pencil hanging out of her mouth reading an article by Clark with her feet up on his desk. Her toned legs showed, and she recieved a glance from more than a few men as they passed her in the office, which she only smiled and sometimes let out a slight giggle too. _Men are funny. _She thought. She smiled at Clark now though.

"Hey Clark. How was that bank robbery-"

"Shhh!!! Don't say it so loud. You'll blow my cover..." Clark hissed. "I know having you in here with me would be a bad idea..."

"I don't! Just look at how much good I'm doing already! You're desk is spotless." She said with a proud smile. Clark had to admit his desk had been a mess. His mother had been ashamed of such a mess when she came to visit him at work once.

"Yes, I can see, thank you. But where _is _all my stuff?" He asked.

"In your formerly empty drawers..." Sky answered as she pulled out a drawer to show everything in folders and neatly put away. She smiled at him to say 'See?', and he glared back.

"KENT!" Perry yelled. He didn't sound too happy either. Clark knew he had done it this time when he disappeared. But he couldn't give a real reason why he left. Perry either wouldn't believe him, or would use it to show up every other newspaper company that they knew 'WHO IS SUPERMAN?'. He could already see the titles forming on the newspaper. He shuddered at the thought of something like that happening to him. But he straightened his shoulders and went to the office, Perry closing the door behing him. "Have a seat." Perry said.

Clark complied and sat down in front of Perry's desk. "W-what's wrong Perry?"

"Who is that woman at your desk?" Perry asked. "Is she that new assisstant you asked me about?"

"Y-y-yes sir. I-I brought her in just as you asked." Clark replied, fidgeting with his glasses, using it as part of his diguise.

"Well I want her out in the field." Perry stated going to his desk and picking up some photos.

"Really P-perry? Y-you think so?" Clark asked, looking confused, which he genuinly was this time.

"Yes. I'm positive. Did you see these photos? She brought them to me and said that she wanted to be photography." He said showing Clark some photos of press conferences, plus some pictures of Superman in action. Clark took the pictures and studied them. They were well taken and were old, he knew. He didn't even remember anyone being around when these were taken.

"They're v-very good sir." Clark replied.

"Yes. Which is why I'm moving her to helping Jimmy with pictures." Perry said.

"Helping_ Jimmy_?" Clark asked. "D-don't you mean _Jimmy _helping _her_?"

"No. Jimmy hasn't been able to get a good shot since Lex tried to overflood the city. I think Sky could help him get better shots." Perry said. "The girl is no longer you assisstant Kent. She is now your photographer. She can go with you on you interveiws and help you, Lois, or Jimmy get good shots."

"Sir, I _really _think she's better off just staying in the office for a while. Not running around with Lois and I." Clark said.

"That's it Kent. I've made my desicion. Now here, Lex's followers are holding up the Metropolis Airport threatening to bomb it. I want you to take Sky and go get as much dirt on it as possible. Lois is already there, but you go and make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble, got it?" Perry gave Clark his assignment, but Clark was already gone.

Clark sped over to his desk to get Sky, but he found that she was already gone. There was a note on his now clean desk though.

_Went to the airport, heard there  
was trouble. Cya! Muah.  
Love,_

_NightSky_

Clark crumpled the letter. Not only was she moving in on his job now, but she was taking the hero business too. He threw the letter away and sped out the door as fast as possible, heading for the airport.

* * *

AN-Oh ho ho! Looky here! There's a new sheriff in town! lol. Well, hopefully she won't TOTALLY take over. Or will she? We'll only get to see in the next chapter! Plz R&R! Thanx! TTFN!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Superman arrived at the airport, in a way relieved he wouldn't have to lie to Perry about where he was this time because his boss had actually told him to be here. But first things first, and first was to find Lois, knowing she was be getting in the middle of the action and would need saving. Sky could take care of herself. Superman used his x-ray vision to see through the building to find Lois and check the situation. He saw people sitting on the floor near desks and men with gun walking around in one main area of the airport. Looking around the airport he noticed there were more men with guns walking around in other areas keeping more people captive all over the airport.

Suddenly his eyes landed on a figure with a witch's hat on top of the building. He knew she could read thoughts so he tried to send thoughts to her.

_What are you doing Sky? _Clark thought.

Sky looked at him. _What do you think? Trying to get in to save the people. Your precious Lois is being held captive as we speak._

Clark looked around more until he focused on a woman in a purple suit sitting. _I'll get Lois. You take out some of the men._

_Really? You're going to land me with that? You save the girl and I gotta do the dirty work? I don't think so... _Sky thought back. _You're helping me take care of the men before you get your damsel in distress._

_Fine. _Clark thought back. _Do you have a plan?_

_Get in fast and take em out before they know what hit them. _Sky replied. _I'll put an invisible spell on myself and sneak up on each one of them while you get in and save everyone._

_Sounds like a plan. Go! _Clark thought back. He flew up by one of the windows, looking in as he watched Sky go in through an emergency exit. He could see her heat wave coming off of her even when she was invisible. He watched as she went up behind each guy, taking them out one by one.

"What the-?" a guy screamed as he was picked up and hurled across the room.

"What's going on?" another yelled.

"Aright, that's it..." one guy, who looked like he was the leader said as he grabbed Lois. "Come 'ere hot stuff. You're my ticket outta here."

"Let me go!" Lois yelled.

"Not a chance." The man said. He was balding, badly, with glasses on and a green suite that kind of looked like a lieutenants suite. He held a large machine gun, something that looked like he stole from the military. On his back he wore a huge backpack that seemed to have a large assortment of other weapons that could be used. He dropped the large gun for a smaller pistol. He pointed it at Lois's head. "Alright Superman! I know it's you! Now come out or your precious Lois Lane will get it!"

"Aww... Dammit Bomber!" a voice was heard.

"Nightsky?" The man asked.

"Yeah..." Sky moaned as she took her invisibility spell down.

"Nightsky?" Lois asked. "I remember you..."

"Hmm... I bet you do." Sky replied. "But anyway, Bomber, what are ya doin'?"

"What am I doing? Better question is what are you doing? I heard you escaped from the slammer a couple days ago and you're livin' it up with some new guy. What happened to comin' back to me as soon as you got out?" Bomber asked.

"Things got a little mixed up Sweety. You understand how it works. Plus I still got the bracelet on." Sky showed her power bracelet. "Can't do much til that's gone."

"Well come 'ere Honey! I'll take it off for ya!" Bomber said back, reaching into his backpack for something. He yanked Lois who winced in pain when he pulled her arm. He pulled out a laser. "I helped invent these when I was in the army. All you gotta do is hit it in just the right spot." He said, then suddenly the bracelet popped.

"Wow! Thanks Bomber!" Sky exclaimed. "Now... You wanna get out of here?" She asked with a smirk. "It looks like your finished here."

"What you talkin about Darlin? I'm just getting started!" Bomber replied, then felt something grab the back of his shirt.

"Or you mean, you're just finishing, right?" Superman asked, holding Bomber up off the ground by his backpack.

"Superman? What the-?" Bomber yelled. "Sky! You're helping this guy now? What the hell?"

"I gotta umm... Go... Cya!" Sky exclaimed as she snapped her fingers and her broom appeared. She jumped on it and started to fly off.

"You're finished Sky! You hear me? I'm telling everyone your little plan! You are black-balled! You hear me?" Bomber continued to yell as Sky flew off, smashing through a window. Superman finally punched him, shutting him up. He felt bad for Sky. He didn't realize she was giving up people who had once been her friends to be good.

*Later on *

Sky had found herself a comfy cloud above the airport away from all the reporters and police. Everything Bomber had yelled at her stuck in her head. _Black-balled_... She thought over and over again. Everything she had worked hard to gain in that community was now gone. As soon as Bomber got word out that she was working with the man of steal, there was no telling what could happen... She laid back in the cloud trying to relax and sort her thoughts, letting out a frustrated sigh. She was calm, cool, relaxed, until she felt someone approaching her. Fast. She shot up just in time to see Superman in front of her.

She huffed. "Not giving an interview to your precious Lois?"

"Not in the mood for an interview." Clark replied as he sat on the cloud next to Sky.

"Oh really? Man of steel, wanting to just sit on a cloud with me instead of spending quality camera time with the girl of his dreams. She I feel special?"

"Only if you feel the need to." Clark chuckled. Then he looked at Sky. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Bomber finding out your helping me?"

"Just a minor setback." Was all Sky replied. She didn't feel like talking about her feelings to boy wonder next to her.

"A minor setback? I don't think it's minor at all." Clark stated. "In fact, you have a whole society you were a part of that isn't going to talk to you anymore-"

"Or they'll use me to get to you." Sky finished the sentence for him. "That is the more likely of those two options. They're not going to see it how you and I see it. They're going to think, 'Oh! I did a job with her once! I know her! We used to sit next to each other in the meetings! She'll help me!' Not "Oh screw that Bitch, she's not with us anymore.' That's not how these people work."

This thought had not crossed Clark's mind yet. He had figured they would just stop talking to her.

"I need to lie low for a bit. Not talk to anyone, just go to work and come home, that's all." Sky said. "And you need to lie low too. People can't see us together or they'll know that I'm with you and figure out who you really are Clark."

"Great..." Clark sighed.

"Don't worry though! I have a plan!" Sky said, sitting up with a bit of a smile and looking down at Clark.

"A plan? And what's this plan?" Clark asked.

"Oh you will see..." Sky said with a smile as she tapped his nose with her finger. Then she flopped back down on the cloud next to him, loving how soft and comfy it felt.

AN: Yay! New Updates! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying t update stories more often and at least finish all the ones I already have up! Plz R&R! TTFN!


End file.
